Crime is a significant problem that has a large detrimental effect, both personally and economically. For instance, crime has a $1+ trillion negative economic impact annually on the United States economy. Violent crime and property crime occur with high frequency. The security market uses security guards, law enforcement personnel, and law enforcement vehicles to aid in combating crime. Existing security systems, however, may be costly to implement, due to the large number of security personnel needed for effective surveillance and deterrence. Furthermore, crime still remains a very significant problem with a great deal of associated cost.